The Rusher War
The Rusher War was a major conflict on 2b2t that took place during the summer of 2016 and ending in mid-fall in 2016. The war was apparently revolutionary as it gave the server a long needed revival (some say a little too much of a revival) as the server was becoming very empty, and changing the way 2b2t will be played for a very long time. The war was mainly between Team Rusher and Team Veteran, however they were also some smaller groups involved in the war. The war took place from June 13th to October 9th. Background On June 1st, 2016, the youtuber known as TheCampingRusher, with almost a million subscribers, posted a video about 2b2t. The video sparked a massive rush to the server as Rusher's fans flooded the server. The flooding was so large that the already worn down server could not handle it and so lead to massive TPS/lag drops and even crashes. Eventually Hause Master noticed this massive popularity and had to change the server to a temporary map and added a queue system. The oldfags began to be angry with this large wave of newfags joining the server and so the early sparks of the war began with massacres throughout spawn on these newfags. On June 4th, 2016, Rusher declared war on the oldfags in which he called "OGs" and established Team Rusher. June 13th, 2016 can be called the first day of the War as on this day, the player known as Fit or FitMC (youtube channel) was chosen to be leader of Team Veteran as he posted a massacre of 40 Rushers and many other Anti-Rusher videos before. On July 17th, 2016, a war meeting was conducted by the newly founded Team Veteran which assembled many if not all the old players.The war continued on the original map of 2b2t and the queue system was given an upgrade by Rusher himself, who contributed and donated to the server as he felt a bit guilty for flooding the server. Major Battles and Events Note: Keep in mind that many minor battles and skirmishes have occurred throughout the course of the war. Also keep in mind that the majority of these events were shown in YouTube drama. * Rusher Declaration of War - Rusher officially declared war on June 4th, 2016 on the "OGs". * Largest Single Massacre on 2b2t '''- On June 13th, 2016, Fit posted a video where he, Babbaj, and jared2013 attacked a large rusher sanctuary with approximately 40 Rushers the day before. All of them were killed in the 3v40 and this caused the initial attention of Fit and lead to his inauguration. * '''Fit's inauguration- Fit was inaugurated to become Team Veteran's leader after he posted several videos about him massacring Rushers. This was on June 13th, 2016, and can be considered the first day of the war as the two official groups began fighting. * Team Veteran War Meeting - This meeting assembled several oldfags together to fight for the Veteran initiative. This was on July 17th, 2016 * The Lava Cast - The Lava Cast was the first attempt to control the massive flood of Rushers at spawn by the Veterans. The original idea was to make a large lava wall around a 500 radius of spawn which was supposed to kill and stop Rushers from escaping spawn. The attempt later failed as many Rushers were finding holes and creating passages through the wall. During the War, the unfinished wall was griefed and created into a large cobble monster. * Rusher Paradise Raid - On June 22nd, 2016, Team Veteran found Rusher's first attempt to create a base after being on the run for a month. The Veterans completely lava casted the Paradise. * Operation Poseidon - Operation Poseidon was the second attempt to keep the Rushers at spawn by the Veterans. The operation was to flood the entirety of spawn with large amounts of water, making it more difficult to navigate spawn and to drown Rushers. The operation failed as people with frostwalker (later patched by Hause Master) began to freeze up the water and others began to clog the water flow. The biomes around spawn also contributed to the failure as their is a large tundra biome near spawn that froze a lot of water. * The Bombing of Spawn - The bombing of spawn was the third and final attempt to keep the Rushers at spawn by the Veterans. The bombing was supposed to obliterate spawn, making it much more difficult to navigate through than it already was. The Veterans used slime and redstone block airships that dropped an infinite amount of duped TNT that could obliterate any area all the way to bedrock. The Veterans managed to completely destroy the nether spawn, however they shortly abandoned the operation due to the start of Crystal/bed bombing, causing spawn to become too dangerous and players easily able to grief the airships. * Crystal Islands Compromise - On July 15th, 2016, Rusher visited an important Team Veteran spawn outpost known as the Crystal Islands. The veterans abandoned the base because they knew it was compromised and the Islands were eventually griefed. It was later known that Fit gave the coords of the Crystal Islands to Rusher. * Destruction of the Valley of Wheat - On July 16th, 2016, the Valley of Wheat has been griefed, and the blame is put on TheCampingRusher. Later on it is revealed that CorruptedUnicorn and the Resistance did this. Following this event, the mass majority of the community bashed him for what he did. * The 4th Incursion - The Fourth Incursion began on July 24th, 2016, where Fit declared the invasion of spawn and had Sato86 as the head of the Incursion. During the Incursion, large amounts of Rushers were killed and several enemy bases were griefed by Team Veteran. However the Incursion ended in disaster for Team Veteran due to them giving newbz crystals to kill people on their bounty list. On September 6th, 2016, FitMC declared the 4th Incursion officially over as Sato86 disappeared from the server and spawn was becoming too dangerous because of the large amounts of crystal/bed bombers. (NOTE: The 4th Incursion and the Rusher War are two completely different entities.) * Largest Raid on 2b2t - This raid kicked off the 4th Incursion and so happened on July 24th as well. The raid was on Napkin0fTruths old spawn base and a Resistance dupe stash. 14 people took part in the raid. * 4 vs 15 Spawn Battle (second largest battle on 2b2t)- During the height of the War, a large battle occurred at spawn on July 28th between Team Veteran and The Resistance where 4 Resistance members faced off against 15 Veterans. The battle grew so large that other members from other groups joined the fight (example: UnstoppableRageTrain). The battle ended with a dispute on who won the battle until both teams moved on. * The Destruction of Aureus City - On July 31st, 2016, Team Veteran was forced to destroy Aureus City as the coordinates had been compromised by the infamous CancerChan who acted as a girl to convince SnackyNorph that he was his girlfriend. Snacky gave the coords to CancerChan who later gave the coords to Rusher. * Napkin-GoDz Drama - On August 1st, 2016, GoDz saw Napkin0fTruth and WildX in a base near spawn and met with them. This was an ambush, and a player attacked GoDz without protection from Napkin0fTruth and WildX, who were murdering newfags at the time, leading GoDz to believe that Napkin0fTruth betrayed him. * Fit-Rusher Duel - On August 5th, 2016, a duel between Fit and Rusher was scheduled at the Dark Souls Castle. Fit ended up being the victor by killing Rusher. * The Torogadude Incident - On August 19th, 2016, Torogadude was stripped of his priority queue status, which is owned by Rusher. Prior to this, rumors started going up that Hause Master sold the server out to TheCampingRusher and gave him control of the queue. This caused commotion in the community, because it went against the structure of an anarchy server, which is that players cannot be stripped or banned no matter what they do. * The Largest Battle In 2b2t History '(The Battle of Spawn) '- This battle was the last battle of the Rusher war and happened on September 16th, 2016. It was originally between Team Rusher and Veteran, however members of other groups joined in the fight. Team Veteran made an alliance with The Resistance against Rusher, however CorruptedUnicorn was the only member at that point. The war was supposedly 30 Veterans vs 3 Rushers however the war became a mess where everyone was fighting everyone. * 'Battle Against Bed Bombers '- On September 17th, 2016, a minor yet important battle occurred between Team Veteran, a bed/crystal bomber group, and a few Peacekeepers. This battle exterminated the bomber group and lessened the amount of suicide bombers around spawn. However, many independent bed bombers are still present around spawn to this day. The change in PVP style also spawned a small meme based off of a forward operations base named Baghdad http://2b2t-anarchy-server.wikia.com/wiki/Greetings_From_Baghdad End of the War The Rusher War ended when TheCampingRusher left the server for about two months with no activity on it at all. FitMC declared the war officially over on October 9th, 2016, obviously claiming that Team Veteran was victorious. However, Rusher did return but did not instigate a war, meaning his departure was not an armistice. In terms of victor, neither side really won the war. In fact, it wasn't the dominance of one group over the other that ended the war, but rather the boredom of players, the lessening popularity, and the increase of suicide bombers. The suicide bombers ended up being the biggest mistake that Team Veteran created during the war. Team Veteran began to administer End Crystals to newfags so they can instantly kill people on Team Veteran's bounty list. This backfired as many newbz began killing Veterans, Rushers, and anyone else wearing god gear. Both teams failed their objectives in a way during the war. Team Veteran managed to exterminate many Rushers and lessen the wait line in the queue but by the end of the war, many Rushers escaped spawn and are scattered throughout the server and it still took over 2 hours to get on the server after the whole fiasco. The Team also failed because many oldfags disagreed with the group entirely. They also failed to kick Rusher off the server as he came back and stated that he did not leave due to Team Veteran (in fact it was the reason he kept playing) and that he was simply running out of ideas for the series. He then simply ended the series on October 22nd, 2016, marking the end of the Rusher Period. Team Rusher failed as Rusher never set up an official base, failing to prevent his group from griefing, and never really getting involved with other groups to defeat Team Veteran. Overall, it was boredom, the beginning of school, and suicide bombers that ended the war. However, the Rusher problem took care of itself, because after Rusher left, the server's population began to decrease. Rusher did eventually come back to the server when the war was declared over and made a final 3 videos (for more information on the subject matter see the Rusher Era page). ''However, these videos did not re-instigate a new war. The Rusher Massacre ''For more information, go to The Rusher Massacre There was a massive slaughter of newfags by Team Veteran over the course of the Rusher War. The amount of Rushers killed is estimated to be 10,400 based on documented evidence. There may have been more Rusher kills that were undocumented throughout the server. Major Groups Involved * Team Rusher - A group created by TheCampingRusher who fought against the Veterans as they declared that they were on the server not to grief and to simply enjoy and be in awe of the wonders and incredible builds (that Rusher called "monuments") on 2b2t. The group was mainly composed of Rusher's fans and other newfags known as "Rushers". * Team Veteran - A group created by the oldfags of the server who fought against the Rushers as they feared that their "monuments" would be griefed by them. They also fought against them due to the queue system and large flood of players that kept producing large amounts of lag. The group was mainly composed of oldfags and midfags, with some newfags being hired, known as "Veterans". However, most of these newfags only joined because of Fit's ruse during the tempmape and were killed later on. Other Groups Involved * Peacekeepers (Team Equinox/Neutrality) - Originally intended to be a "neutral" side of the war and to keep the peace on the server by fighting both sides (hence the name). Eventually, the group became allied with Team Rusher. * The Resistance - Often thought of as an ally of Team Rusher, the Resistance was the cause of the destruction of the Valley of Wheat. * The 4th Reich - A group known for multiple griefs and destruction throughout the course of the war. They were often thought of as an ally of Team Veteran and were known to dumpster multiple Rusher and pro-Rusher bases. * The Vortex Coalition - Joined the conflict early on, initially being anti Rusher but eventually becoming neutral. * Team Aurora - Created after NedaT was exposed as a Resistance insider and leaked dupe stashes to Veteran members and joined the war towards the end being an anti Rusher group. * Several other small fagtions and groups Legacy Although highly controversial, the Rusher War remains as one of the greatest periods in 2b2t history. It changed the way the game was played and left its mark for years to come. It was the cause of several other events such as the Fourth Incursion. It is also the most documented era of 2b2t, and the most important question is whether or not 2b2t will die down once again, or 2b2t will be like this for years to come. "June 1st, 2016 will be forever known as the day that 2b2t changed forever. TheCampingRusher coming on 2b2t was the most significant event in the server's history. There is no longer any denying that." ''-Fit, October 9th, 2016.'' Several people, including oldfags, believed that, in a way, the war saved the server as it gave it a new breath of life (which was later found out to be the true goal of Team Veteran). During the spring of 2016, the server was experiencing one of its lowest points as many players left due to the backdoor scandal of late 2015. Oldfags claim that Offtopia was literally paying the fees for the server in order for it to survive. This eventually changed when summer rolled around and massive swarms of players joined the server, in which donations and the queue began to help the server get off its knees. The 2b2t community has recently witnessed the 1 year anniversary of the Rusher War and the various forms of 2b2t media posted memoires, memes, and shitposts relating to the war. Rusher did not return, which to many, was a relief. Issues/Drama To many of the oldfags, midfags and some newfags, the war was viewed as simply a role-playing war and that the war was simply a publicity stunt to get more attention on the server. The objective of Team Veteran to exterminate Rushers and get them off the server was also contested. After mass suspicion and theories, Veteran leadership eventually began to implicate or blatantly admit the true interior motive post war. The true purpose of Team Veteran was to solely trick the Rushers into believing there was a "war" and to take advantage of the YouTube hype in order to revive the dying server. Team Veteran essentially fueled the war and made it much worse than it actually was in order to keep the YouTube attention from the multiple YouTuber's logging on. Some players even believe that Rusher himself was actually involved in the whole scheme in order to have content for his videos. This does not mean, however, that there would not have been any true conflict between Rushers and players who actually wanted to get them off the server. This also does not mean that Rusher would not have made a series on the server, however, without the fueling of Team Veteran, the war in itself would have been much shorter and Rusher's series would have ended much earlier. Months after the war, the "war" simply became a meme, often being asked by newfags if there is still a war, to which the regulars would often respond jokingly and offensively. Trivia * The first usages of Crystal/bed Bombing was used during this war, changing warfare on 2b2t forever. * This was the first time that such population numbers were reached on 2b See Also * The Rusher Massacre * Spawn Incursions Category:History Category:Wars Category:Events